


Brothers

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Chinese Takeaway, Humor, John is hungry, Mrs Hudson has a mobile and knows how to use it, Mycroft is pompous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mrs Hudson takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

“Mummy’s asked you three times to call.”  
  
“Busy.”  
  
“You’re lying flat on your back, staring at the ceiling.”  
  
“Thinking.”  
  
“John, can’t you—“  
  
“Nope. I have no control whatsoever.”  
  
“John, what’s for breakfast?”  
  
“Considering it’s nearly seven in the evening, nothing.”  
  
“Chinese?”  
  
“If I get Chinese, will you eat?”  
  
“Not if Mycroft is staying.”  
  
“Mycroft, are you—“  
  
“You must be joking.”  
  
“I don’t joke about Chinese.”  
  
“Get him cake. Then he’ll stay.”  
  
“Sherlock, be nice to your brother.”  
  
“Mrs Hudson?”  
  
“I couldn’t hear my programme over you three arguing.”  
  
“I’m not arguing. I’m trying to order Chinese. Those two… they’re arguing. Do you want dumplings?”  
  
“Don’t call him dumpling, John. He doesn’t like it.”  
  
“Brat.”  
  
“Pompous git.”  
  
“Well, I’ve had enough of this!” Mrs Hudson stormed back down the stairs to her flat.  
  
Sherlock and Mycroft froze, matching expressions of horror on their faces.  
  
“Is she going to—?”  
  
“She wouldn’t dare. Would she?”  
  
“Oh, God, no. Please, anything but that.”  
  
Mycroft’s mobile rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the display with dread.  
  
“Is it—?”  
  
“I’m afraid it is.”  
  
“Are you actually going to—?”  
  
“I don’t think we have a choice.”  
  
With a groan of despair, Mycroft slid his thumb across the display. Both Holmes brothers cringed as their mother’s voice rolled, deep and furious, through the speaker.  
  
_“Boys!”_  
  



End file.
